Unspoken Attraction
by BlueBlanket88
Summary: Hermione is now a Professor At hogwarts. Snape is still there too.Book 6 didnt happen the way it did. What happens when they can't stop fighting and must learn to stop? Can Dumbledore keep them in control? Rating is M because of later lemon.
1. Insufferable Punishment

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own the plot line or the characters (she says as tears roll down her eyes). I do own a bathing suit that I am going to wear to a party today so I guess that makes up for it (she hides her jealousy of J.K. Rowling).

A/N: OK so my other fan fiction story "Beautiful Disaster" I feel was a Disaster so for the time being I am going to work on this one and think about how to change Beautiful Disaster. Hope you like this!

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed growing inside with anger.

"You heard me 'Professor' Granger! I called you insufferable! You are a know-it -all!" Snape replied with a dangerous voice.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD! UGH! Are you sure that its you is the insufferable one! I'd rather be a know-it-all then a cold old man." she screamed as she turned red. Snape had a smile. 'I finally got her to blow up.' he thought. He loved to drive her crazy. She had no clue that she drove him crazy so he figured he'd return the feeling.

"My, my that was sooooooo hurtful. I think I will go cry." he replied with a mock tone. This pushed her off the edge. She took the cake sitting in front of her and smashed it in his face. Then she attempted to run away as she saw the "smoke" blow out of Snape's ears. She looked at the students who looked amused and were laughing at Snape.

As she quickly walked past Dumbledore's chair her belt loop from her skirt got caught on the top of the chair.' What the hell?', she thought, 'Dumbledore bewitched the chair… DAMN HIM.' She tried to get it off but it was stuck. She could see Snape coming with a bowl of pudding.

"Shit!" she cried, and with that Snape took the pudding and aim for it to pour on Hermione's head. Hermione dove to the side with all her strength moving Dumbledore's chair slightly. To both the arguing Professors horror the pudding spilled on Dumbledore's head.

All the students were shocked and then they all burst out in laughter. Minerva had her hand over her heart and moved backward so the pudding wouldn't go onto her. Hagrid had wide eyes and then said, " I s'pose you won' wan' dessert, sir."

Dumbledore froze for a few seconds and then wiped the pudding off of his half moon glasses.

"Professor Snape and Professor Granger, please meet me in my office at 8:00."

"Albus, may I go wash my face.", Snape asked, "Of course if this," he pointed to Hermione, "hadn't attacked me I wouldn't have to."

"Yes, but if you don't return to my office-"

But Snape had already ran away. While his back was toward her, Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"I saw that Granger!" Snape said.

She ignored him and headed to her private corridors. It was times like this she wished that she never took the job as a Muggle Studies Professor in Hogwarts. Although the job had perks, (For example, she got to become the head of Gryffindor House because Minerva gave it to her for her achievements and she got to live in the castle she had known almost all her life.) she thought this was not worth it.

"Albus what are you going to do about those two?" Minerva asked in her worried.

"I told you I have it covered."

"Not firing them! Hermione is the best teacher we've had and there are not many Potion Masters in the wizard world!"

"Of course I won't fire them."

Minerva gave Dumbledore a stern look.

"Fine tell me about the meeting later, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Minerva." He said as she made her way to the door

"Oh and Minerva,"

She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes, Albus."

"You look stunning."

She rolled her eyes.

" Good night Albus." she said in a sing song voice.

Two minutes later, two angry Professors burst into the headmaster's office screaming.

" Professor Dumbledore, PLEASE remove him from this school!" Hermione cried drastically.

"It's all her fault, as you can see Albus. The school would be better off without her!" Snape said at the same time. Both started to ramble on about why the other should leave.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"Silence!" he shouted in a non-Professor Dumbledore way.

Both stopped talking and stared at Dumbledore.

"Please take a seat." Albus said.

Both went to sit at the same chair but collided with each other. Hermione fell backwards a little and Snape went to catch her, ending up in a jazz dip like position. He stared into her chocolate-colored eyes. She stared back and confused to see warmth in his face.

Albus coughed slightly confused at what he was staring. 'Could it be that the potions master is in love with the new Professor?'

Hermione turned pink and got back on her feet while Snape left to sit down.

'She is quite lovely.' Snape thought. ' Wait-no I can not think about that…."

' He actually has feelings. I thought his only emotion was hate.' she thought.

"Well you both know why you are here tonight. I assume you do at least. You both are smart , ambitious, and like challenges. But, that shouldn't mean that you both have to argue and challenge each other in front of the school. If this continues… I will lock both of you up into one dormitory until you can behave civil. But for now, I have taken the liberty of getting a consoler for you to do exercises with each other in order to act civil to each other." Albus said making a stern look on his face.

"But--" Hermione started.

"Now Professor Granger, you must do this. It's either this or the punishment of getting locked in a room with him. The consoler's name is Miss Jade Mattus. You can call her by her name (just Jade) and she will meet with you every Sunday. Understood?"

"Yes." Snape and Hermione replied looking down at the ground.

"Good. Well then, Goodnight."

Both walked out of the office. Snape slammed the door and Albus gave a chuckle.

"So that's why the argue… an unspoken attraction. (A/N: That term "unspoken attraction" is from Anastasia. Don't laugh at me ok.) How odd." Dumbledore said with awe.

"It will never work Dumbledore." said Phineas from his portrait.

"Good night Phineas." Dumbledore said as he walked out of his office.

"There is too much of an age difference." shouted Phineas.

"Not listening." Dumbledore cried back so he was heard through the door.

" No one listened to me anymore." Phineas said as he walked out of his portrait to go to another.

And at last the office was silent.


	2. Sunday Choke and Big feet

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.. At all. Sadly. AND apparently I don't own my room… my parents do! Haha

A/N: Thanks to my NEW beta Lukeandlorelailvr… MY BEST FRIEND! Sorry about this chapter being shorter but I felt the next one and this one should be separate. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks.

The Sunday morning Hermione woke up in a particularly bad mood. She had too many thoughts in her head from if Susan Hurly would ever get a passing grade on her test to what Snape was going to say in the meeting with Jade.

The past couple of days had been hell. Hermione had graded so many papers that she thought if she graded one more she would explode! In addition, to her mundane life as a teacher she had gotten constant reminders of the consular meeting. Every morning she had received an owl from Albus telling her the time of the meeting (3:00), the day (Sunday), and why she should go ("I can't have my staff fighting… plus it should be quite amusing!") .

At 11:00 in the morning she ended up falling asleep while grading another paper. She didn't wake up until 2:30.

"Oh crap, I missed lunch!" she said as her stomach growled.

She left her corridors and went to the kitchen.

'Hopefully I won't be late for the meeting… then again maybe I should "get lost". No they would all realize I was gone… how could they not?'

In the kitchen, Dobby got Hermione a hot cup of green tea and a brownie. She finished her brownie in the kitchen. Actually she could care less for the tea but she didn't want to hurt Dobby's feelings so she took it.

She left towards the classroom where the meeting was being held. She passed several students on the way. Most were all headed outside or going into the library. One group of 5th year girls though stood out from the rest. They were walking right in front of Hermione. They all were from Slytherin but none were her students. One had short blonde hair and a pointy nose while another had long black hair and dark eyes.

They were all giggling and were walking slowly. Hermione tried to get in front of them but the wouldn't move.

"Shhh! Be quiet, Bethany!" said the black haired girl to the blonde haired one.

"Oh come on, Lexi! You had to of noticed how hot Daniel Murray is!" Bethany said a little to loudly.

"Oh my god, did you check out his feet size?" Lexi replied with a wicked grin.

'Whoa, aren't they a little young to think about …._that' _Hermione thought.

"You know who has really big feet…." Bethany said.

"Who?"

"Professor Snape!" Bethany said as the girls turned the corner.

Hermione spit out the tea she was just drinking except not all was still in her mouth but down her throat. Hermione was now choking on her tea. She couldn't believe what she just heard! She was now on the ground coughing and hacking.

"Someone help! LOOK Professor Granger is choking!" shouted a 1st year boy.

"Out of my way !" a certain Professor shouted as he made his way through the crowd.

Hermione saw Snape out of the corner of her eye. She looked down to his feet and completely turned red and looked away.

"Here drink this, it will stop the coughing." instructed Snape as he gave her a small tube of a blue potion.

She took it and suddenly could breathe again, although she realized who was next to and suddenly wished she was choking again.

"Well then, I just saved your life…. Er don't I deserve a thank you!" Snape asked.

' Well you almost killed me technically but ok!' she almost said but realized it would inappropriate.

" Um… right, er, well thanks." she said her face scarlet red as she looked away from him to embarrassed. She looked down and saw his feet.

' Whoa they are really big- WAIT what am I thinking!' Hermione thought.

" Right we should probably get to the meeting." Hermione suggested.

" So what caused you to choke?" Snape asked.

" Um.. Nothing .. Um… feet that's all." she replied still looking away.

"You mean you tripped?"

"Uh kind of." she lied looking towards the ground staring at her feet.

" No that's not why you choked. I can tell your lying."

"How?" Hermione asked in a yeah-right tone.

"Well I am skilled at Legilmency," when he said this she turned even redder and felt her cheeks glowing red, "and you won't look me in the eye."

" What are you talki-" but she was cut off by him grabbing her so she was facing him.

They looked at each other while Hermione had a loss of words.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeing if you're lying. Why did you choke?"

"I told you, I just did!" she shouted but her eyes glanced away from his.

"You' re lying."

"Why do you care?"

He didn't have an answer. He let her go and they walked on towards the meeting location. As they were nearing the door he stopped and before he opened it he whispered in her ear in a teasing voice, "I do have big feet don't I?" and then turned on his heels and went inside leaving Hermione glowing red.


	3. What Tension? and Water

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. BUT I DO OWN TICKETS TO THE CHARITY BOOK READING

THAT JK ROWLING(the owner of the best freakin series , Harry Potter! No duh) IS GOING TO BE AT 8/1. AND SHE IS READING HARRY POTTER THERE! WOOOOOOO!

A/N: I know I am over excited! Sorry it took forever but I have been busy with finals and the end of school. Hey special thanks to everyone who reviewed! And my beta ! OH, and I am just going to warn you all that now that its June I have many things coming up…one of them is sleep away camp which I leave for tomorrow. So here is as much as I can before I come back on July 21.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was staring at the old wooden door her face still burning with embarrassment. She reminded herself to learn Occulmency, SOON.

She opened the door to see a tall woman, with blond hair that was shoulder length. The women had dark blue eyes that were hidden with thick glasses frames. She held a clipboard and a quill. Next to her, was none other than the headmaster and on the other side the one and only bastard of evil, Snape.

"Ah Professor, you are finally here. Are you all right? Severus told me you choked?"

"Yes, but I am fine now Albus."

"Well then we can get started. Please take a sit you two," he said pointing at the professors, " Oh and I don't want to see the same scene we saw in my office." he added with a twinkle in his eyes as Snape scowled.

Both sat down each wishing that there was some sudden accident that would prevent the meeting for going on any further.

"This is Jade Mattus," Dumbledore said as he gestured to the woman standing, " She is a highly recommended marriage consoler and --"

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard right. Would you please repeat that?" Severus asked as he stood up straighter.

"She is a highly recommended marriage consoler."

"But Albus, Granger and I aren't married!"

"I know that Severus but no one else would take this case. She knows this as well and only plans on making sure you are at least civil towards each other."

"I refuse to come to these meetings with a marriage consoler! This is ridiculous and I don't think Granger here will go for this either."

(At this point Severus stood up facing Albus)

"Hey! Don't get me into this." Hermione said standing up as well.

"Why not you always speak your unimportant opinions anyways? What was it again SPIT or SPUCK. Maybe it was SPECK…"

" It was S.P.E.W. !(Snape replied with a loud , "I knew that!") How dare you? I am someone who knows what is important in the world not that you would know anything about people's or in this case creature's civil rights." she yelled in his face as hers reddened with more angry.

"ENOUGH!" cried Jade who hadn't said anything before hand.

" Thank you, Jade." Albus replied as the bickering teachers sat down and looked to the ground completely silent.

"Anyways Hermione is this fine with you (having a marriage consoler here)?"

"Well--" Hermione was about to day that she disagreed on Jade consoling them but then thought of a plan.

"I think its fine Albus. I am sure she is a great consoler." she said with a smirk on her face.

Severus looked at her in shock. ' She is making me look bad!'

"Then its settled. Jade shall stay. I am going to leave and this will be your first meeting. So long and good luck to you Jade."

"I shall need it…" Jade replied as the headmaster exited the room. Jade rubbed her head and then started talking.

No one was listening…

' Oh, I will get revenge. This girl is going down. Wait she is no girl. She is a woman with a great figure and a bad temper. Lord she is beautiful--WAIT no I will not think of that. She is a bitch who needs to be taught

a lesson. Oh shit that sounded dirty! I didn't mean it like that. Anyways point is my revenge will be amazingly satisfying…damn it why is everything I think slightly dirty. Oh yeah I am a guy…' Severus thought throughout the entire speech Jade was giving.

'Ugh this man is just EVIL. I will never understand his craving of embarrassing everyone he knows. Well, except Dumbledore! Oh my god, Dumbledore will help me get revenge.. Oh yeah he wants me to act civil. Screw that then. I am prepared for whatever he throws at me. Maybe Fred and George will help me--'

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a clap.

"Didn't you hear me ? Stand up! Severus and you are going to re-introduce yourselves."

" Oh ,right!" Hermione said as she jumped up.

"Okay, Hermione you start. Introduce yourselves as Professor so that you are proper towards each other."

"Hello, My name is Professor Granger and you are?"  
"Hello I am Professor Snape."

"How do you do?"

"Well first I start of slow and then--"

"Excuse me! I don't think she meant that," Jade cried in a shocked voice, "Start over."

Hermione started over again but couldn't help giggling throughout the next try. Jade screeched "AGAIN." starting to look as if she was going to get violent. After 6 trys of introductions they finally got it. By that time it was time to leave, all of them thankful.

The next few meetings went as badly as the first one. Outside of the meetings each of them would ignore each other. Occasionally, Hermione had Peeves bother Snape but Snape never knew it was because of Hermione.

One Wednesday, Hermione received a letter from both Tonks and Ginny. She had written to them about the whole situation asking them their opinions.

Hermione opened Ginny's letter first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Whoa. I am thanking god that you don't take all of your anger issues out on me and on someone who deserves it. I think that maybe you should consider driving Snape out Hogwarts forever. I know Harry would be happy if Snape was gone before our babies are born._

_Yep! I said babies. I am going to have twins. One a boy and one a girl. I want to name them Lily and James and I hope Harry will agree. I am sure he will. Now I have to buy double as much stuff! _

_Well I hope your situation gets better! _

_Much Love,_

_Ginny _

_P.S. Maybe I can visit you this weekend. Right after your annual meeting. No I don't want to spy on you (lol). Tonks wants to come to Hogwarts with Remus so I thought I could bring Harry._

' Oh sure you won't spy on me, Ginny. Wow twins!' Hermione thought.

She reached out for the next letter.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_Holy crap ! Sexual tension much.--_

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted startling the first years outside her door. " Oh Sorry!" She said as they walked by. She put down the letter and closed the classroom door. She ran back to the letter.

_Well I knew you would eventually like someone. Hey there is nothing wrong with older men… I should know! They are great in bed and experienced. Its sooooooo obvious that you too have a lusting passion for each other. I say play hard to get and when he least expects it attack. Hold on…._

_Sorry I had to stop Remus from kissing my neck _(' So many mental images' Hermione thought.) _Well I am coming this weekend with Remus to visit. I got to go and er….. Have some fun! wink_

_Peace out babe,_

_Tonks_

"That was odd! She is so dramatic." Hermione said as she tried to ignore the words 'sexual tension' that were swimming in her mind.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sunday finally arrived and Hermione went outside near the lake an hour before the meeting. Many students were outside hanging out with friends. Hermione couldn't help but notice a Gryffindor 2nd year being bullied by a gang of 5th year Slytherins.

One of the bullies was about to cast a spell when Hermione interrupted.

"Stop it ! 20 points from Slytherin and a week's detention! Get away from this boy." Hermione yelled.

The older students sneered and just then Severus came.

"What do we have here?"

"This bully-students of yours were harming Mister Hurly! I punished them."

"Oh well in that case 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Excuse me!"

"Well Mister Hurly should learn not to get himself in trouble."

"YOU Monster. I don't care what you say 50 points to Gryffindor because I think Mister Hurly is a smart kid."

"Yeah smart all right. Well I award 100 points to each of the Slytherin students because they are with me."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Its against the rules! You can only award students points if its about them not being with you!"

"It doesn't matter---"

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO."

"YESSS!"

"NO!"

Both took out their wands.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" both shouted at the same time. This lead into a collision of spells and both fly backwards in opposite directions. Unfortunately, Hermione's back was to the lake.

Severus got up trying to find his wand when he heard a splash.

"Oh shit!"

He jumped in trying to find Hermione but she had sunken under water which was due to the fact she was taken by surprise.

Severus saw Hermione being attacked by creatures with ugly faces and huge tentacles that were forcing her to stay underwater. He stunned them and grabbed Hermione. He reached the surface of the water and helped her reach the shore. When both looked at the crowd in front of them they saw a number of laughing students and non other than a very angry Jade Mattus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think I am going to write a short chapter tonight because the exciting part is coming! HORAY! Lol well REVIEW! Thanks.


	4. Thing and That Plus Warnings

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… Joanna Kathleen Rowling does…not me.

A/N: So I am excited for this chapter! Well thanks to the reviewers and my wonderful beta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Jade screamed as Severus helped Hermione walk to the shore.

"All the meetings, all of the progress, everything gone!" Jade cried on the verge of tears.

" What progress?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Excuse me!"

"I said what progress. All me and Severus have been doing is ignoring each other. In addition to me having Peeves play pranks on him."

"He locked me in my room so I was late for the staff meeting because of YOU!" yelled Severus.

Hermione paused and thought about it.

"No, I didn't tell him to do that but the whole no underwear thing was me. Oh! And the switching your wine with blood… basically everything that happened on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. I was going to," she looked over at Severus who was now staring at her in a scary evil look, "I am going to shut up now."

"YOU!"

"ME!"

"HOW dare you ruin my plans? You should leave and never come back!"

"NO you should go away… FOREVER."

"Not again! FOR GODSAKES BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Jade screamed and the students around her looked scared.

"Follow me NOW." She said and walked towards the castle.

They followed her into the room where the meetings were held.

" Both of you stay here. I am going to get the headmaster. I am locking you in here. Don't fight or try to leave."

" I am not staying here with this… this thing!" Severus shouted.

"Oh no. I will not stay here with THAT!" Hermione replied pointing at Severus as if he were a type of beast.

Jade left in a hurray.

"Thing." Severus said.

"THAT."

"THING."

"THAT."

"THING!"

"I can go all day!" Severus shouted and he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Like wise!" Hermione said and took a chair facing the opposite direction staring at him.

The thing/ that conversation went on for 5 more minutes until Hermione started giggling at the fact it sounded like "that thing" but then composed herself again. Both had something to prove to the other.

Finally Hermione got out of the chair and walked around the room with Severus following. Still engaged in the thing/that argument.

"Thing."

"That."

Severus had now made Hermione back into a corner. There faces were 2 inches apart.

"Thin…"

"That..?" Hermione replied in a confused tone. He was staring at her in an odd expression as if he was amazed.

"Thing!" His voice got stronger.

"THAT!" She shouted loudly.

And before both knew it Severus had kissed her. The kiss hardened and soon became unbearable to end. Both barely breaking apart and saying in a whisper tone thing and that. Severus felt her hips making her become more indulged in the kiss.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE DOOR.

"I am sorry Jade that they did this to you." Albus said as he followed Jade.

Behind Albus was Tonks , Lupin, and Mad Eye Moody. Tonks and Lupin came to visit Hermione while Mad Eye was there to catch up with Dumbledore.

As they got to the door, Mad Eye Moody stopped. He stared at the wall and all the others stopped as well.

"What's wrong Alastor?" asked Albus.

"You might not want to go in there, Professor." he replied.

"Why not ?" asked Tonks.

"Oh no I bet they are down each others throats!" Albus said as he opened the door.

Moody cried , "No!"

But it was too late.

There was Hermione backed in a corner with her leg around Severus's hip as Severus held her up against the wall. Hermione broke the kiss apart as she looked straight at the adults who has just entered the room.

Severus turned around (putting Hermione down) and closed his eyes as he looked at the group.

"Wow." said Tonks.

"Oh god!" Remus shouted as he thought of mental images in his head (hoping to erase them).

"Warned you." Moody growled (Hermione realized what had happened from that comment and turned even redder.)

"I didn't mean that literally." Albus whispered.

"Will I get a bonus then?" asked Jade.

Hermione tried to speak but she was too flustered.

"Its not… I didn't …he just tripped and ended up… and …I ..oh no…um…well--"

And with that Hermione fainted.


	5. Waking Up

A/N: I know it has been forever, but since the end of the Harry Potter series I was unable to imagine this kind of relationship between Snape and Hermione. Granted they are totally out of character in my story but still. I also realized that when I started this, I had no writing talent whatsoever so my grammar mistakes were particular bad ahhaa. Thanks for the reviews. And I know this one is short. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, its characters, plots, etc. Jo Rowling does. If I did it would have ended differently, that's for sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione…"

She heard someone calling her name and felt a fierce nudge.

"Shhh! You heard what Madame Pomfrey said, don't wake her."

"Oh what does that old hag know! If we don't wake her how will we know she is alive?"

"My dear, I have never heard of a kiss killing someone."

"Remus, this is Snape we're talking about, he could be carrying all kinds of diseases."

At the mention of Snape, Hermione gasped as she sat up, checking to make sure her clothes were still on. Taking in her surroundings, she realized the impulse was unnecessary as Tonks and Remus were the only ones in the room.

"Hermione! Thank Goodness!" Tonks exclaimed, staring at the panting young woman. Hermione began to recognize the white washed walls and empty beds of the Infirmary.

"We thought it best to move you here while you were unconscious. Madame Pomfrey has been looking after you for the past two hours." Remus replied.

"Well, once she got Snape to leave that is."

Hermione's eyes widen at the second mention of his name. The heat of his body, their lips pressing together, his hand caressing her— wait, what were they caressing?!

"Oh my…" was all her stunned mind could say.

"'Oh my', that's all you have to say! How did it happen? How did you two end up in that kinky position? I mean I knew there was tension but that was, well that was tension on fire!" Tonks retorted in awe of her friend.

"I believe what Tonks is attempting to say is, how did you let yourself get into such a predicament?" Remus clarified.

"I honestly do not know."

But she did. Their games of teasing and taunting each other had reached its…climax. 'Damn dirty mind!' she thought.

She could feel her heartbeat race and her blood boil. Tonks was right; it was sexual tension on fire. But how is it possible to build a relationship out of hormones?

Just as she was finishing her inner dialogue, Madam Pomfrey sauntered in with a glass of—well who knows what.

"Ahhhh you're up! Good scare you put us in! Here drink this."

Madam Pomfrey eerily watched Hermione drink the poisonous tasting liquid and snatched it back when she was finished. Tonks and Remus watched idly, but soon Tonks started up again.  
"So…what did it feel like? Was it dirty?"

"Tonks…" Remus whined.

"I- I don't know. I don't remember." Hermione stammered.

"Maybe you just don't want to remember. You're going to be in a daze for a long time. I remember when Remus first snogged me like that and man it was –"

"Nymphadora!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, "Please, you are making my patient flustered again!"

"Or _excited_." Tonks hastily replied. Glaring at her, Madam Pomfrey gestured for Tonks and Remus to leave.

"Come on, Tonks." Remus encouraged, tugging her hand. Both of them gradually left the Infirmary, and soon Hermione heard the last of their conversation echoing in the hall. Hermione knew Tonks didn't mean any harm, but Hermione needed to think without other opinions force-feeding her brain. After a general check up, Hermione was free to leave the Infirmary, not without a couple of potions for any more after shock. Breathing steadily, Hermione made her way out of the Infirmary until I thought dawned on her.

"Snape wouldn't leave the Infirmary?" she asked, to her surprise, out loud.

Madam Pomfrey gazed at her with uneasy.

"No, he was pacing this room for about thirty minutes. He even threatened me while he refused to leave till you were completely awake. Luckily the Headmaster talked some common sense into him."

"Do you know what the Headmaster said?"

"Something along the lines of 'If she sees you when she wakes up, she might faint again. Or worse, my professors will be having sex on the Infirmary beds.' What ever it was, it seemed to do the trick."

Hermione cast her head down just at the thought. Now Dumbledore was thinking of her as some crazy sex addict, who was ready to pounce at any time.

'I am sure I am getting fired.'

Witnessing Hermione's ashamed look, Madam Pomfrey told her not to worry and sent her to her quarters. Hermione took brisk steps yet was cautious to avoid human contact. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and all she wanted to do was hide. Closing the door to her quarters she thought triumphantly, 'I must never speak to Severus again.'

A/N: Don't worry, there will be a next chapter that focuses more on Snape, Dumbledore, and the other characters. Eventually.


End file.
